Entertainment systems may be used to watch TV, listen to music, or consume any other suitable type of media content. Some entertainment systems may include source components and rendering components. For example, the source components may be tuners and various media players that are configured to provide the rendering components with audio and/or video signals to render. The rendering components, as another example, may be TV sets, home theater receivers, amplifiers, and other devices that are configured to produce sound or video.
Switching between different source components of an entertainment system may be cumbersome at times. For example, if a user wants to switch from watching over-the-air TV to watching a Blu-ray disk, the user may need to execute multiple commands such as: change an active signal source of a TV set to a Blu-ray player; turn the Blu-ray player on; and change the volume of the TV set according to sound levels output by the Blu-ray player, so that the volume is neither too loud nor too quiet when the Blu-ray disk starts playing. Afterwards, if the user wants to resume watching TV, he or she may need to again execute multiple commands that reverse the effects of the previous commands and cause the TV set to display over-the-air TV again. However, such commands may need to be entered by the user manually, via a remote control, and this may be inconvenient for the user.
Accordingly, the need exists for new systems, methods, and media for managing an entertainment system.